Yuna's Princess Adventure
'' Yuna's Princess Adventure'' is a TV series to be made by Iamnater1225. Plot Princess Yuna begins her own adventures in Equestria and beyond along with all of her friends including Dusty Crophopper. List of Characters Heroes *Princess Yuna (the main protagonist) *Dusty Crophopper *Princess Luna *Prince Hiro *Prince Isamu *Thomas the tank engine *Percy *James *Toby *Emily *Gordon *Henry *Edward *The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) *Luke *Charlie *Paxton *Victor *Kevin *Duck *The Mane 6: Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity *The Mane 6's Husbands: Flash Sentry, Copper, Hoof Trooper, Humblebee, Lightning Storm and Spike *The Mane 6's Foals: Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Golden Apple, Brownie, Red Beret, Arachna, Dragonsly, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam and Emerald *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Shining Armor *Princess Cadence *Heckle and Jeckle *Cool McCool *Princess Irene *Turnip *Curdie *Team Robot (Emerl, G-merl, Yoshi & Donkey Kong) *Mario and Luigi *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Amy, Cream, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Silver & Blaze *Roary the Racing Car, Maxi, Cici, Tin Top and Drifter *Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Emily, George and Foduck *Imagnation Movers (Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott) *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo *Inez, Matt, Jackie, Digit and Widget *Radar and Dottie the Otter *Tillie, Chip and Little Engine *Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling and Russell Ferguson *Gobo, Wembley, Mokey, Red and Boober *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup) *Ord, Cassie and Zak and Wheezie *Stitch, Yuna Kamihara, Dr. Jumba Jookiba & Agent Pleakley *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie & Dedenne *The 7D (Doc, Happy, Bashful, Grumpy, Sneezy, Sleepy and Dopey) *Iago *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998) *CatDog *Peep, Chirp and Quack *Wubbzy, Widget and Walden *Huey, Dewey & Louie *Buttons and Rusty *Tom and Jerry *Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell *Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z *Dusty Crophopper *Wilbur, Cardigan, Templeton, Joy, Aranea and Nellie *Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Skidmark, Smoove Move and White Shadow *Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private *Stanley *Stephen *Discord *Hiatt Grey *The Star Fleet (Ten Cents, Sunshine, Big Mac, Warrior, Hercules, Top Hat and O.J.) *Sagwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao and Dongwa Miao *Belldandy, Keiichi Morisato Skuld and Urd *Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Thomas, Margaret and Eileen *Lucky, Cookie, Niblet, Strudel and Squirt *C-3PO and R2-D2 *The Super Secret Pup Club (Rebound, Cupcake, and Patches) *Captain Star *Emmet, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Uni-Kitty, Benny, MetalBeard, Good Cop/Bad Cop and Lord Business *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun *Sour Bill *Skipper Riley, Sparky, Chug and Dottie *El Chupacabra *Ishani *Bulldog *Rochelle *Blade Ranger, Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, The Smokejumpers and Maru *Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper & Spy *Scoop and his 17 machine friends *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks and Eugene Krabs *Wallace and Gromit *Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Roz, Celia, Yeti, Don Carlton, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, Terri and Terry Perry, Art, Fungus, George Sanderson and Charlie *The Maximals: Optimus Primal, Rhinox, Rattrap, Cheetor, Tigatron, Airazor, Depth Charge, Dinobot, Blackarachnia, Silverbolt, Prowl, Ironhide and Silverbolt *1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 *10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16 *Princess Celestia *Princess Sharon *Locomotive 131 *Stuingtion's engines *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide and Ratchet *Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia and Gremlin Gus *WALL-E and EVE *Sunset Shimmer *Trixie *The Apple Family *Braeburn *Chief Thunderhooves *Little Strongheart *Snowdrop *Princess Skyla *Nyx *Scotch *Babs Seed *Zecora *Daring Do *The Wonderbolts (Fleetfoot, Spitfire and Soarin) *Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby and Ratso *Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Waddles, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy and Robbie V *Coco Pommel *Seabreeze *Cheese Sandwich *Silver Shill *Cheerilee *Fowler's Ghost *The Mixels *Gator *The Griffin's (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Meg Griffin, Chris Griffin, Brian Griffin and Stewie Griffin) *Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes *Scamper and Brain *The Mask *Nails *Bartok *The Cheshire Cat *Jeffrey Dragonheart *Aqua *Devon and Cornwall *B.O.B, Dr. Cockarouch and The Missing Link *Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu and Cri-Kee, Yao, Ling and Chien Po *Rattlesnake Jake *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Freddie, Duke and Smudger *Ronald McDonald and his friends *Hugo and Rita *Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson *Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax *Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara *Wander and Sylvia *Belle *Rita and Runt *Darkwing Duck *Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley *Lazlo, Raj & Clam *Bobert *Carrie *Philoctetes *Pain and Panic *That 70's Show gang (Eric Forman, Jackie Burkhart, Michael Kelso, Steven Hyde, Donna Pinciotti and Fez) *Martin Mystery, Diana Lombard and Java the Caveman *Supreme Kai of Time *Loonette and Molly * The Wild Force Rangers: Cole Evans, Max Cooper, Taylor Earhardt, Danny Delgado, Alyssa Enrilé and Merrick Baliton * The Ninja Rangers: Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter and Blake Bradley and Cam Watanabe * The Dino Rangers: Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Dr. Tommy Oliver and Trent Fernandez Neutral Characters *Maleficent *The Evil Manta *Diesel 10 *Devious Diesel *Sheldon J. Plankton *Karen *Team Rocket (Jesse, James and Meowth) *The Psycho Rangers *Shen *Pythor P. Chumsworth *Skales *Randall Boggs *Johnny J. Worthington, III *Chet Alexander *Shere Khan *Kaa *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Mistress Nine *Dr. Eggman *King Dedede and Escargoon *Arthur and Cecil *Ichy and Dil *Gilda *Lightning Dust *Bubble Bass *Carl *Flatts the Flounder *Kevin the Sea Cucumber Villains *Queen Chrysalis (the main antagonist) *Tirek *Cat R. Waul *Warren T. Rat *Meowrice *Ripslinger, Ned and Zed *King Sombra *Nightmare Moon *Nightmare Hiro *Nightmare Trix *The Nightmare Train *Prince Hans *Oogie Boogie *Henry J. Waternoose III *Jafar *Dr. Facilier *Pitch Black *The College of Crooks *Prince Froglip *AUTO *Ghost Engines *Dennis *Judge Frollo *Sarousch *Jack & Jill *Lord Farquaad *Fairy Godmother *Prince Charming *Rumpelstiltskin *The Predacons: Megatron, Scorponok, Terrorsaur, Tarantulas, Waspinator, Rampage, Dinobot II, Inferno, Quickstrike, Ram Horn, Sea Clamp and Cicadacon *Megatron and Starscream *Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp *Major Nixel and the Nixels *Sideshow Bob (only seen in Umbreon and Espeon: The Movie) *The Inquisitor and Agent Kallus *Stormtroopers *Zeebad *Scrappy-Two List of Episodes Season 1 #Lost in India #Roger's Big Race #Happy Birthday, Princess Luna! #Midnight in Japan #The Night at House of Mouse Part 1 #The Night at House of Mouse Part 2 #Some Big Sister Daytime #Snowdrop's New School #Prince Dusty #Yuna and the Arabian Nights #Rise of the Maximals Part 1 #Rise of the Maximals Part 2 #Bad Mane Day #Whale of an Opera #Snow Day #Fire Safety for Yuna #A Visit to China #A Very Close Shave #Dipper, Mabel, Flurry Heart and Yuna's Rescue Part 1 #Dipper, Mabel, Flurry Heart and Yuna's Rescue Part 2 #Library Sweet Library #Cleaning Day #Meet the Pets #Two in One #The Great Foal Search Part 1 #The Great Foal Search Part 2 Season 2 #Return of the Fabrication Machine part 1 #Return of the Fabrication Machine part 2 #The Great Foal Rescue Part 1 #The Great Foal Rescue Part 2 #A Nightmare Halloween #Survival Training in the Wild #Princess-Sitting #Dusty Saves the Day #The Cragsters' Apples #A Cousin's Fun Time #The Night at the Pier #The Great Snail Race #Log Toss Challenge #Powers Out! #The Fall Festival #Time Travel Dusty #The Smartest Pony #Dreams vs. Nightmares #Around the World with The Lorax Part 1 #Around the World with The Lorax Part 2 Season 3 #Yuna's Destiny Part 1 #Yuna's Destiny Part 2 #Stayin' with Celestia #The Trouble with George the Steamroller #Yuna's First Word #The Body Swapping Problem #A Sleepover in Arendelle #The Wrath of Shen Part 1 #The Wrath of Shen Part 2 #The Legend Of The Headless Cabbie #Equestria's Strongest Engine #Luke's Lucky Day #Sir Handel's Chocolate Crunch #Spencer Takes a Tumble #Duncan Takes a Dip #Dusty, Snowdrop and the Fruitful Day #Yuna and the Fogman #An Alicorn Quest #Power Ponies and Power Rangers to the Rescue Part 1 #Power Ponies and Power Rangers to the Rescue Part 2 Season 4 #Cavalry Rescue Part 1 #Cavalry Rescue Part 2 #Locomotive 131 and the Steamroller #Twin Trouble #Put Upon Duck #Heroes #Best of Bug Friends #The Mad Bomber #Yuna, Dusty and the Flying Kipper #Yuna's Lone Ranger Adventure Part 1 #Yuna's Lone Ranger Adventure Part 2 #The Alliance of 16 #Fluttershy and Uni-Kitty #Toad and Spud's amazing adventure #Yoshi & Pinkie Pie's Great Party #An Alicorn's Melody #The Great Bewilderbeast Search #Dusty and the Boulder #Yuna and Skyla's Incredible Journey Part 1 #Yuna and Skyla's Incredible Journey Part 2 Season 5 #A Mechanic Wedding Part 1 #A Mechanic Wedding Part 2 #Mother's Day #Poof-Sitting #Gator's New Lamp #Yuna, Dusty and the Rumors #Yuna's new plane #A Better View for Spencer #The Great Cake Rescue #The Quest for the Skylanders Part 1 #The Quest for the Skylanders Part 2 #The Diamond Dogs and The Horrid Lorries #Spencer and the Gremlins #Ice Wizard vs. Ice Queen Part 1 #Ice Wizard vs. Ice Queen Part 2 #Casey Jr. and the Jet Engine #Haunted Gator #The Great Snowy Adventure #Yuna's New Sibling Part 1 #Yuna's New Sibling Part 2 Season 6 #The Inquisitor's Revenge Part 1 #The Inquisitor's Revenge Part 2 #Luna and Yuna get lost #Nyx's Special Delivery #The Trolley Fighters Academy #Lofty the Brave #A Surprise for Peter Sam and Nyx #The Legend of the Haunted Train #The Memorial of Primrose #Mesogog's Revenge Part 1 #Mesogog's Revenge Part 2 #Snowdrop, Nyx and the Haunted Mine #Casey Jr. Get Frightened #Fergus, Bash and Dash #Yuna, Dusty and the Search for Fergus #Return of The Dark Master #Gator and the Lighthouse #Adventures in Baby Brother Sitting #Werewolf vs Werecat Part 1 #Werewolf vs Werecat Part 2 #Fluttershy's missing voice #Royal Family Time #The Birthday Cakes #The Lost Whistle #The Dazzlings Strike Back Part 1 #The Dazzlings Strike Back Part 2 Season 7 #The Return of Malamar Part 1 #The Return of Malamar Part 2 #The Greatest Circus in Equestria! #Princess Nyx to the Rescue #The Happiest Thanksgiving #A Sick Day for Yuna #Phil's Training School #Daring Do, Princess Yuna and the Lost Labyrinth #The Great Treasure Caper #The New Zebra #Yuna and the Neverending Story Part 1 #Yuna and the Neverending Story Part 2 #Junior Wonderbolts to the Rescue #The Heirs of Celestia and Luna #Princess Yuna's Rival #Cadance Knows Best #The Great Wedding #Yoshi & The Itchy Polka Dots #The Great Boat Race Part 1 #The Great Boat Race Part 2 #The Baby Twins #Yuna's Time Travel Adventure #Once Upon a Bedtime #The Simpsons and The Griffins #The Alicorn's Treasure Part 1 #The Alicorn's Treasure Part 2 Season 8 #Yuna's Afro Circus Part 1 #Yuna's Afro Circus Part 2 #The Force of the Alicorn #Movie Star Stacy #The Koopa Halloween #The Story of Hiro's proposing #Yuna, Stewie and Brian #Casey Jr. and the Old Bridge #Tootle and the Runaway Elephant #Emerald the Great Fashion #Lost in Springfield and Quahog Part 1 #Lost in Springfield and Quahog Part 2 #Weekend in Fantasyland #The Amazing Vitaminamulch Air Show #Team Robot vs Psycho Ranger: The Rival Brawl #Cruising with the Cousins #Gypsy's Day Off #Twins-Sitting #The Missing Droid Part 1 #The Missing Droid Part 2 #Yuna Comes Home #Dinner at Celesteville #The Boxtroll Rescue #Power Rangers Unite #Escape from Pangea Island Part 1 #Escape from Pangea Island Part 2 Season 9 #The Journey Back to Life Part 1 #The Journey Back to Life Part 2 #Hail Dusty and Ishani #Just Plain Brownie #Starla's Great Roundup #The Turkeys who came for Thanksgiving #A Rock Farm Sleepover #Candace and Stacy's time with Sebeena #Twila Runs Away #The Big Feud #Snowdrop, Loonette and Molly #Someone or Sompony to Watch Over Willow Apple #Isamu's First Word #Mother and Daughter Yoga #Yuna and the Sailor Scouts part 1 #Yuna and the Sailor Scouts part 2 #A Tiki Room Sleepover #The Great Animarium Rescue #Elsa and Anna's Little Helpers #Some Tigatron and Airazor Time #Yuna and the attack of the Battle Droids part 1 #Yuna and the attack of the Battle Droids part 2 #Sleepover with the Eevee Family #The Daycare Visit #The Rescue of Tigerhawk Part 1 #The Rescue of Tigerhawk Part 2 Season 10 #The Search of the Ten Rings Part 1 #The Search of the Ten Rings Part 2 #A Cure Quest #A Special Field Trip #Elsa and Anna's Special Christmas Surprise #Happy Anniversary #Princess Luna's Eclipse #Team Robot, The Four Pranksters #The Gamer Twins' Excellent Adventure Part 1 #The Gamer Twins' Excellent Adventure Part 2 #Donald and Douglas Get Spooked #Paxton and the Boulder #The Cake Twins come home #The Gamer Twins' Bogus Journey Part 1 #The Gamer Twins' Bogus Journey Part 2 #Happy Birthday, Skyla! #An African Summer #A Golden Apple Family Reunion #The Fear of Malcho Part 1 #The Fear of Malcho Part 2 #A Motherly Love #Treasurer's Best Easter Ever #A Disney Princess Banquet #Honor of Iago and Zazu #Yuna vs Apocalypse Part 1 #Yuna vs Apocalypse Part 2 TV Specials Movies #Yuna and the Journey to Ga'Hoole #Yuna and the Monster of Blue Mountain Quarry #The Search For Team Robot #Revenge of the Ghost Train #Fantasyland Rescue #Past from the Future #Past from the Future II: Nightmare Trix's World #Past from the Future III: The Western Adventure #Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol #Yuna in Little Golden Book Land #Yuna and the Puppy #Major Nixel's Wrath of Chaos #The Wrath of the Changeling Queen #The Wings Around the World Rally #Yuna's Fire and Rescue Adventure #Super Foals #The Rainbow Crystal #Tirek's Revenge #Team Robot & The Legendary Battle (A Power Rangers Super Megaforce Movie) #Zeñorita's Rescue Adventure #Attack of the Robot Probes and Cy-Bugs #The Temple of the Solar Eclipse # The Headliners #Yuna's Unexpected Journey #Yuna and the Desolation of Malefor #Yuna and the Battle of the Ten Armies #Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet #Yuna and the Three Kingdoms #Yuna and the Return of the Princess #Princess Yuna of Skylands Holiday Specials #Duncan Saves Christmas (Christmas Special) #The Christmas Express #The Wrath of Oogie Boogie (Halloween Special) #The Curse of Constance #The Gathering of Friendship (Thanksgiving Special) #A Love for Discord (Valentine's Day Special) TV Series *Power Rangers Harmony Force *Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapdes *Tale of the Guardians (spin-off) List of Songs #Opening Song - #Ending Song - Trivia *In this series, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were married to Flash Sentry, Copper, Humblebee, Hoof Trooper, Spike and Lightning Storm. *Spike is now a Unicorn and the same age as Rarity's *The CMC, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were grown up and had their own Cutie Marks. *Dusty Crophopper is at his racer Form (from Planes: Fire & Rescue). Links Seasons * Lost in India: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Lost-in-India-493006271 * Yuna's Princess adventure Wikia: https://yunas-princess-adventure.fandom.com/ Category:Iamnater1225 Category:TV series Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Written Stories Category:Iamnater1225's written stories Category:Web series Category:Movies